User blog:Admiral Neo/Wikian of the Month: CzechMate!
Community Central picks a 'Wikian of the Month' - and the latest winner happens to be our very own CzechMate! ---- XeanXean then interviewed CzechMate, as seen below: "Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself. CzechMate: Well, Where do I start? I live in beautiful Sydney (I used to live in London). At 3 years old, I got Crohns disease (A chronic illness, which cannot be cured, as of yet). Life is pretty easy though. I do have 8 rabbits and a cat, Rocky, living the Australian Dream :P Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? CzechMate: I discovered Wikia from my love of Star Wars. The first wiki I visited was Wookieepedia, But then found the LEGO Wiki, Brickipedia, which has been my main wiki. I also discovered the Wiki by Ebay, believe it or not. I was looking for a Star Wars LEGO set, and I saw a link to Brickipedia. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on? CzechMate: My main wiki is easily Brickipedia. My second would either be Brickipedia Games Wiki or Alien Conquest Wiki. Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? CzechMate: The best thing is the communities voice. The fact millions contribute for a great cause; The fact we are saving countless lives of not knowing something, A very serious disease :P Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? CzechMate: It's helped a lot. Inspirations include: Editing and being more responsible, which is why I'm a school captain/Class Captain. Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? CzechMate: Believe you can do it. Many users don't think they can help but, another mind is another piece. Be nice and friendly. So that Request for Chatmod didn't pass, Look on the brightside. Don't be bland. Being funny and enthusiastic towards editng and socializing isn't going to kill you. Being bland will. Obviously, Don't vandalise or troll. Make sure you can make someone smile. Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? CzechMate: I'd like to see a fix up on options per user, and more work on chat rooms. Wikia: You spend a lot of time on Brickipedia, I've seen some of the cool mini figures you've created. What's your favorite? CzechMate: Hmmm. I'm not sure. But Paint Cann and Ramage Xzas are the ones I spent hours on, deciding the smallest details such as colour cape and hood :P Wikia: You are a man of many names...how'd you get so many? CzechMate: No idea :P I started of with Crazy P, then CP, after that, Penguin, after that Peng. Then I changed names, I got Czech, then CM, after that Cz. But mostly It's Czech, CP or CM. :) Thank you to CzechMate for taking the time to answer our questions! If you or someone you know would make a great Featured Wikian, please let us know by leaving a comment here with their username and a sentence on why they should be featured." There you have the blog, but you can see the real version here: "I'm featured on Wikia!!!" -The Lord Czech ---- Well, there ya go. One last time, Congrats, CzechMate! Category:Blog posts